I love you Maurice
by PyramidHead2012
Summary: Maurice tells Brian a story and Snik reveals a shocking secret. Shounen Ai. Go ahead and shoot me. Rated T for swearing.


"God damnit Maurice, who was that?!"

"Who? Snik?"

"Yea."

Maurice rolled his eyes. "Ah, just a big mouth." he said. "All talk. Ever since he developed that hunch, he's been sucha bitch. Now, you learn to aviod Snik and the stair case." Brian nodded. "Come on let's go." the blue monster said waving his hand in the opposit direction. "You're such a doll." he added looking at the doll headed angel he was leaning on. As the two walked on, Brain began to think. How did Maurice get stuck down here? How did he know this 'Snik'? "Maurice?" The taller boy looked over to his friend. "Yea, bud?" Brian bit his lip. "H-how did you get stuck down here?" Maurice stopped dead in his tracks, smile gone. "Brain," he said after a moment. "Have a seat." Brian did as he was told and sat down next to hid friend. "You know how I daid that you didn't hate your parents?" The sixth grader nodded. "Well, I speak from experiance." He sighed. "Let me tell you a little story, Bri.

"It all started about 200 years ago. I was eleven and my parents were constantly fighting, kinda like yours. But it was a lot more violent. They would throw things at each other. And one night my father got so pissed off that he actually hit my mother, I got caught in the cross fire. That was when they stopped fighting. I was bleeding pretty bad. My father panicked and tried to help me up. But I was scared so I ran up to my room and hid under the bed. I swore to myself that I hated them. Gomer pulled me down. He siad he had heard me crying and wanted to help me. He was my first friend down here. Back then his legs weren't so long. I ended up falling asleep adn when I awoke, I looked like this. Well, minus the forns obviously." He finally paused to laugh. "Anyways, for about 150 years, I wasn't the happiest guy ever. I wasn't the laughing and goofy guy I am now. Nope that was Snik's job."

"Snik?!" Brain interuppted. "Yup, Snik was the happy guy. He didn't have that hunch back then. despite his under bite, his smile still managed to make others smile. We met on Valentines Day. He got me a box of chocolates and a rose. It made me smile for the first time in years. He was my second friend and I'll be honest, Bri, I fell in love with him." Brian stared at his friend in shock. "So you're gay?" Maurice shook his head. "Bisexual. But anyways. When I finally started to act like him, Boy got a tight grip on our world and asked for Snik to be his right-hand man. Snik refused. So, he threatened my life. Snik agreed after that. He soon developed that hunch and turned into a bitch. I-it was hard to watch the guy I loved get turned into an angry and bitter person. I actually cried. He eventually stopped caring about what happened to me. Or so I thought. Shortly before you caught me, I was about to be stabbed by Boy for accidently destroying something. Snik grabbed Boy's wrist before he could swing it down.

"Snik told me to get out of there. I saw a flicker of worry in his eyes. He still cares about me. Even if it is just a little." Maurice's voice trailed off as he went deep into thought. Brain stood up. "I-I'm gonna go." Maurice nodded a little. "You gonna be ok, Maurice?" The blue boy just simply nodded again. After the human left, Maurice wandered back to the stair case. "Maurice! I just told you never to-"

"You still care."

Snik froze in his tracks and looked at the younger moster. Maurice began to shake. "You still care about me." His voice cracked as he started to cry. Snik's facail expression softened. Maurice was right. He did still care about the younger monster. He didn't want anything to happen to his old friend. In fact he loved his friend so much that he couldn't help but to be cruel to him. It was to be sure Maurice would stay away and never get hurt. "Maurice..." he said walking up up to the young boy and taking his hands in his own. "You're-You're right. I do care about you. I'm only cruel to you because I don't want you to get hurt." Maurice lunged at his old friend and hugged him tight. "Th-thanks Snik." The older boy smiled and petted his friend's head. "Now go on. I can't be seen with you."

Maurice let him go and ran off. Snik chuckled as he walked back up the stairs. He loved Maurice more than anything in the world but wouldn't dare admitt it, bearly even to himself. He stopped. "Maurice..." Maurice stopped and looked back. "Yea?"

"I-I love you."

"I love you too!"


End file.
